


Content

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Smoking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: "I know. But I'll be here for as long as it takes, and forever after."





	Content

"Just what am I going to do with you, hmm?"

He would normally snap back at Yuuri's teasing, tell him that it was really the other way around. He could normally fake a smile and crack a joke, but not today. Today, he exhaled a puff of smoke, aiming it out the window, speaking in the same breath,

"Love me."

Yuuri sat beside him on the window perch, taking the blunt when Yuri passed it to him. Before taking a puff, he whispered, "I do love you. You know that, don't you?"

Of course he did. He always had. He nodded as Yuuri finally brought the rolled paper to his lips, breathing in deeply and then blowing white tufts out the window. "Do you miss him?"

Yuuri rolled the blunt between his fingers for a moment before taking another hit. "Of course I do. You miss him, too, I can tell."

Yuri shrugged, accepting the joint again and taking one last hit before putting it out. "He'll be back soon enough."

"And he'll get right back to getting on your last nerve, I'm sure," Yuuri grinned devilishly.

Yuuri's smile was infectious, and Yuri found himself smiling back at him. "I love you, too," Yuri murmured, belated. 

"I know you do," Yuuri agreed. "But you still won't come to me when you're feeling down. You still hide away and try to deal with everything on your own."

Yuri sighed, picking at the chipping paint on the windowsill. "It's hard, I guess. Even after all this time."

Yuuri leaned in and pressed a firm kiss to Yuri's cheek. "I know. But I'll be here for as long as it takes, and forever after."

Yuri reached between them, grasping to tangle Yuuri's fingers with his own. He soaked up every last drop of patience and understanding, letting the newfound feelings settle warmly in his chest. Yes, Yuuri's endless agape was what Yuri had been waiting for, and he was still becoming accustomed to it after four years.

He pressed their foreheads together, relishing in the way Yuuri's exhales tickled his lips. He leaned in the slightest bit, barely brushing their lips. Yuuri reciprocated greedily, capturing Yuri's lips in a proper kiss. His fingers tightened in Yuuri's, and he kept their foreheads connected as their lips ceased contact. He was still only a breath away.

"Is this what you meant, by loving you?" Yuuri finally asked.

Yuri smiled, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss. "Yeah," he breathed, going in for another kiss.

They stayed soft and slow, their hands remaining threaded together. Free hands barely roamed, Yuri's resting on Yuuri's waist while Yuuri's cupped his cheek. The world was distant and static, the only sound between them the soft touching of lips.

"Viktor never kisses like this," Yuri pondered. "He doesn't take his time like you do."

Yuuri smiled against Yuri's lips, leaving them with one final kiss. "Sometimes I don't have the words that you need, but I can show you how I feel. I think he's the opposite."

Yuri nodded, squeezing Yuuri's hand. "I was hoping that smoking would help me sleep."

Yuuri cocked his head to the side. "And did it make you tired?"

Yuri shook his head, managing a smile. "It made me comfy, though." Softer, he added, "and so did you."

"I'm glad."

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Yuri, letting go of his hand in the process. Yuri let himself relax into him, going limp in his strong hold. He nuzzled against Yuuri's collarbone, smelling fabric softener and cologne on his shirt.

"Life's tough, my darling, but so are you."

Yuri rolled his eyes, but nuzzled deeper. "Is that from a pinterest post? It sounds like it's from a pinterest post."

Yuuri hesitated for only a moment before mumbling, "Instagram, actually."

Yuri burst out laughing at that, grinning stupidly as he caught his breath. "I love you."

Yuuri nosed into Yuri's hair, sighing softly. "And I love you."

Finally, Yuri's eyes began to drift close.

"Are you happier, now? Feeling better?"

Yuri hummed softly, breathing in more of Yuuri's cologne. "Content," he whispered.

"Good," Yuuri murmured into his scalp. "But I think you might be falling asleep, sweetie."

Yuri shrugged, making no move to get up from their window perch. Yuuri chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist and pulling him gently.

"Come on, Yura. Time for bed."

Yuri groaned as they stood, complaining, "but you're comfy."

"I'll be just as comfy when we're in bed," he promised.

The promise remained unbroken, and Yuri curled against him once they were settled under the covers of their king bed. A slight emptiness hung over them, the looming reminder that Viktor wasn't there with them, but Yuri pushed the feeling away. For now, this would be enough.


End file.
